Just Stay Gone
by Ms. RomanceFan
Summary: If only I didn't love him so much, if only. I wouldn't even be in this position.


~*_Just Stay Gone_*~

I've been staring at my ceiling for I don't know how long. As I lay here next to my secret lover I couldn't help but think how I ended up as this position in his life. I turn my head to look at my sleeping lover's handsome face. My eyes than drift farther to my clock, it reads 2:45. It won't be long now. Soon 'she' will call and he'll be gone for God knows how long. I think about how I ended up here again, how did I, Hinata Hyuuga, his girlfriend become the mistress.

_**Flashback:**_

_I seat in the park wondering where Naruto was. This was suppose to be our second date but his late, way late, like forty-five minutes late. There most be a good explanation for this. I waited for thirty more minutes then walked home before it got too late._

_The next day Naruto called and told me the reasons why he could make our date. It just so happen that Sakura had confessed her feelings to Naruto that night. Saying that Sakura was a very close friend to him and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no. So they would go on one or two dates and make her believe he was the worst person on the planet to date. But I knew that was just an excuse because Sakura feelings meant more to him than mine. Naruto had a crush on Sakura for almost as long as I loved him._

_They dated one or two times like Naruto said the but they didn't stop there. Even if the stop at their second date, it would have been more dates than Naruto and I ever been on, go figure. Time flew by and I stop counting, stop believe that Naruto would come back to me. But why would he, he had Sakura, the girl of his dream._

_Than on one unexpected rainy night he was there on 'my' doorsteps. I let him in. Naruto told me that he and Sakura been have some rally bad arguments. In all honesty I did want to hear about his problems with 'her.' But I wanted to comfort my old friend, and I did. The way he suggest he needed to be comfort._

_**End of Falshback.**_

And that's how I ended up here but that was a while ago. To be quite honest I'm tired of being 'here.'

I turn my attention back to the clock, it now reads 2:52, and that's when I hear it. The ranging of Naruto's cell phone.

Naruto answer by the third ring, "Hello," he says with a clear voice. It's amazing how awake he can sound when he was snoring like a pig a minute ago. "I'm almost done at work baby, I'll be home in about an hour. Bye!"

I sat up to lean against my bedhead and watch Naruto get ready. We've been here soon many times. I would usually be begging him to stay at this point and then he would make me promises like he did long ago telling me he will leave her and forever be with me. But I know that's not the truth, and I don't like being used.

I've been trying to make him see that Sakura can't love him like me. But he hasn't, and I'm tired of tryin.

Naruto walks to the door then pause, probably expecting my usual protest. When I don't say anything he precede to leave my room.

"W-wait," I stutter because my nerves was on edge for what I was about to do.

Naruto sighed then turned around to look at me. He's wait for me to beg but no longer will I get on my knees to plea for a man who doesn't even deserve me to stay.

"I just want to tell you o-on-one last thing before you go N-naruto."

"And what's that Hina," Naruto said in a soft voice.

I-if you ever want to leave Sakura bed for mine a-again….DON'T," I force the last word out making my voice go higher than intended.

"B-but Hin-," the raise of my hand signaled for him to stop.

"Just when you go Naruto, please, for me…..stay gone." I say on the verge of crying as the tears welded up in my eyes.

I stare down at my bed as I hold my knees close to my chest. I keep my eyes down silently praying that he left soon. I can't take him just standing there looking at me.

Naruto voice break the killing silence, "Alright." And then he left, shouting the door behind him.

I sighed with relief and thank God it was over. Now that only took about 2.5 years.

* * *

**I was really inspired by the song Stay by Sugarland. I hope you like it and even though it's just a one chapter fic I hope you leave a review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
